tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Trains
Lionel produces a range of Thomas & Friends models in O scale. Lionel had previously manufactured Thomas and James models in G gauge but dropped this line in 2001. As of 2013, all the O Scale engines are powered by the LionChief Remote. All of the engines except Thomas, have now gained CGI-style faces. Engines O Scale * Thomas (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote and in 2017 with BlueTooth) * Percy (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * James (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * Diesel (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * 'Arry and Bert (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) (discontinued) * Mavis (cancelled) G Scale * Thomas (discontinued) * James (discontinued) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel (only available in the set with Thomas) * Expansion Pack: Troublesome Trucks #1 and #2, Sodor Mining Company hopper, Tidmouth Milk single dome tank car, and four straight track pieces * Sodor Freight Expansion Pack: Flatcar with Harold, gondola with canisters, S.C. Ruffey, Thomas and Friends bobber caboose, and four straight track pieces (discontinued) * Sodor Tank and Wagon Expansion Pack: Anopha Quarry car, Crovan's Gate wagon, oil tank car, fuel tank car, and four straight track pieces * Sodor Freight 3-Pack: Gondola with canisters, S.C. Ruffey, and bobber caboose (discontinued) * Troublesome Trucks Christmas 2 Pack: Two trucks with present loads (discontinued) * Sodor Work Train 3-Pack (discontinued) * Sodor Coal and Scrap Cars 2 Pack * Sodor Crane Car and Work Caboose 2 Pack (cancelled) Train Sets * O-gauge Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Island of Sodor Play Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, flatcar with Harold, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * O-Gauge Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Circus playset (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, play mat, circus tent, 6 animals, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine G-Gauge Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine G-Gauge Train Set 2000 re-issue (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine G-Gauge Deluxe Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Engineer, Conductor, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * James the Red Engine G-Gauge Train Set (James, 2 Troublesome Trucks, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine O-Gauge Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Engineer, Conductor, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas the Tank Engine O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, engineer, conductor, and an oval of track) * Thomas & Friends O-Gauge Christmas LionChief Remote Train Set (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Thomas Christmas Fright Train Set (Thomas, wagon car with trees and presents, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) (coming soon) * Percy O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Percy, two troublesome trucks, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * James O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (James, Crovans Gate car, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) (discontinued) * Diesel O-Gauge LionChief Remote Train Set (Diesel, Anopha Quarry car, bobber caboose, and an oval of track) Scenery * Sir Topham Hatt Gateman (discontinued) * Thomas and Friends Diorama * Sodor Station Platform (discontinued) * Sodor Train Shed Trivia * Diesel's prototype image in a 2007 catalogue was his Season 6 model. * Mavis was originally going to be produced for the Lionel range, but was replaced by Diesel instead. * Most rolling stock except the troublesome trucks, Annie, and Clarabel are repainted American rolling stock. * When the Thomas Christmas set was released, the remote was not the same as the one shown in commercials for the set, which was moulded in holiday colours. In the released set, the remote was the same as the first RC Thomas release but with snowflake patterns printed on it. * The Sodor Crane Car and Work Caboose would have had the same colour scheme as Rocky, but they also have the markings of the Sodor Steamworks. * In the prototype picture of the Island of Sodor Set, Harold's ERTL model is used. The flatbed also seems to be its Take-Along model. External links * Lionel Trains * Christmas 2 pack (p.20) * http://www.lionelstore.com/thomas-friends Category:Merchandise